death note
by darkness devour
Summary: this dose not use actual death note characters. Watch as Tom Neware and John Kim spiral into the depths when they discover the death note.


chapter 2 dark beginnings

An ear piercing sound came from the metal contraption on the 10 ft red brick wall of there 6 hour confinement exchanging glances on whether its worth showing up for class was worth it , John reluctantly started to walk towards the building. As he did he tosses the note book over his shoulder and into the grass below. Tom took a few steps foreword but felt as if he where being forced to look back. It was something about that note book, he couldn't possibly believe it worked. "No its not possible or logical , why would i think something so ... so ridicules!" He scoffed at the idea of a book that kills people. Yet no mater how hard he tried he couldn't walk grabbed the book and stuffed it into his bag only to realize he was the only one out side and every one was in class already. Tom darted inside with one thing one his "Death Note"... why did i pick it up?

- John was nodding off. Watching at the the hands of the clock tic,he swore that every third tic was slower then the last. As the teacher rambled on about some dead guy he glanced around the room. Where as Tom? Wasn't he behind me?He tried to recall the last few moments before class. "Did Tom grab that book?" he whisperer " No he must have bailed."

Just as he had said so the door flung open and Tom drifted the seat next to him. John spent a few more seconds to think but dismissed all thoughts and decided to pass out. Periods passed , time flew , and the sun crashed into the mountains to the west. Two children swung so innocently in the swing set at the elementary school across the street. Swaying too and fro oblivious of the sickness and corruption in the world. This got John thinking. "How long has it been sense i could think about the world and smile?" "Why is every one so wicked and is there some chance for peace in the end?" "Will i live to see it?" A myriad of toughs filled his head and then nearly all of them seemed to vanish. All but the note book. "Death Note..." "Could it be real..." "Is that the answer?"

A cold chill runs across the driveway to the aged pail two story house with a rusted old mail box labeled "Neware". As Tom climbed out of his car he felt uneasy, Something wasn't right. Thats when his world began to fall curtailing screams raised out the windows to crush Toms ear drums. All tom could think is "MOM!" As he charged for the building he had an instinct to rush true his pocket for one of his many knives he carried with him. He flicked it open with one hand and with the other he ripped the door open. To his horror his father and mother where collapsed on the floor, drenched in blood. The world spun in and the curtains dropped for the preparation of another act.

-The sun was nearly set and dusk was nearly arriving. A heavy mist was setting in as John wondered on his way home. Tom hadn't said it but he was almost certain that he had grabbed the notebook. More and more it seemed to worm its way into his head. No matter how much he convinced him self it was a crock he couldn't help but think of it. It was if he wanted for it to... No that's ridicules! This inner conflict was driving him insane. "To kill some one for the greater good. I could rewrite society." self righteous thoughts filled his head."Maybe its what the world needs."

A fraction of light shown threw the shattered window across the blood soaked living room floor and shown the left eye of a shadow like figure at the opposing side of the room. The glossy glare shown thew a obsidian ski mask. Pure hatred and grief filled Toms heavy heart. He couldn't control what he did next but to him it was all the same. He gave in to this dark persona and darted forward with nothing but one thing on his mind. KILL! The blade and him moved as one and he hooked at the masked mans face but to no elect for that figure shifted just in time out of the way. As he did so he to one great jab at tom and stabbed him in the upper shoulder. It tore thru flesh and muscles but the pain didn't phase Tom for he didn't care for anything but revenge and as the blade sunk in he jerked his arm up and drove his knife under the masked mans chin, thru his wind pipe and into his mouth. The man struggled for a second but began to choke on his own blood and shorty fell to the ground and died.

Reality struck Tom as he tried to recap what had just happened as the pain in his arm increased."Your first kill was it or have you used my notebook yet." A twisted and demonic voice echoed for the corner. Tom slowly started to slowly slip out of conciseness as he heard the voice say."Names Emil by the way I,m a god of death if you where wondering." The world turned black and all thought left the void.


End file.
